So Much Love for A Jinchuuriki
by YaoiLover6698
Summary: A certain 11 year old blond ninja, known as Naruto Uzumaki, entered the HP world in the middle of the night, near a certain school. No one knows how this happened, but since he now has nowhere else to go he now attends Hogwarts. As he start his life in Hogwarts he starts to attract a lot of attention from a few men. How will his life be with about 5 men fighting over him?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: It's a multi-crossover.**

**Harry Potter/Naruto/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/Inuyasha**

**I made it only one instead of putting it in crossover mode or whatever because it's mainly of the Harry Potter world.**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki harem with Itachi Uchiha from Naruto also, Severus Snape from Harry Potter along with Lucius Malfoy, Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha.**

**Naruto being the only uke or bottom, while the others (Itachi, Severus, Lucius, Sebastian, and Sesshomaru) will be the seme or top.**

* * *

Chapter 1

At night,

Near Hagrid's cottage a powerful whirl of wind picked up, causing many leaves, pebbles and twigs to flying around in a circular motion, grabbing the attention of many who were a sleep.

"What's going on outside?!" Hagrid yelled as he heard a bunch of trees swishing, as leaves, twigs and pebbles, occasionally rocks, hit his door. Hagrid swung his leg on the end of the bed and walked toward a window to see the commotion, getting his answer when a rock smashed his window, hitting him square on the forehead.

"Merlin's beard!" Hagrid exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead, before looking through the window to see a sudden light starting to glow in the Dark Forest, becoming brighter and brighter.

As everyone woke up to look through the window to see what happened, one question went through their minds.

_What's going on?!_

After five minutes the light had dimmed, before it was gone, along with the wind going down.

After waiting a minute to see if everything was safe Hagrid walked out of his cottage and walked towards the forest where the light came from. He was careful to see what he would step on as he continued his way through the forest.

He gasped at the sight in front of him. There was a small clearing full of mostly grass along with a few leaves, branches, twigs and rocks. In the center of the clearing was an injured blond child.

Hagrid quickly ran up to the child and kneeled down to look at the boy's condition.

The boy was blond (not spiky) with sun-kissed tan skin with three whisker like scars on each cheek, along with beautiful blue eyes. He wore very large clothes from shirts to pants to shoes to headband.

The boy was on his hand and knees as his right hand was clenching his left chest. Hagrid didn't have a good view of the boy but he could tell, he was injured from the cuts and blood on the clothes aloud with blood dripping on to the ground.

"Hey, you alright?" Hagrid spoke to the child. The blond turned his head to look at Hagrid, giving Hagrid a view of blood coming from the blond's mouth to his chin to drip on the grass.

"W-who are y-you?" The blond stuttered.

"I don't think this is the time for introductions, I better take you to Madam Pomfrey." Hagrid said picking the blond up, before he could run towards the school Dumbledore and a few teachers showed up to see what had happened.

"What happened and what is with that child you have in your arms?" McGonagall questioned.

"No time for that, we have to take him to the hospital wing!" Hagrid spoke, before running to the hospital wing with the staff behind him.

"I'm alright." The blond spoke, softly struggling from Hagrid's grasp.

"There's no time to be acting strong! You have to be treated before you lose too much blood!" Hagrid yelled before he made it to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" A woman came out of a room with a robe over her nightgown and quickly ran over to Hagrid as he placed the child down on a random bed.

"What happened?!" Madam Pomfrey gasped from the state the child was in.

"I don't know, but you have to treat him!" Hagrid yelled as the other staff behind him surrounded the bed to look at the boy.

"I'm fine." The blond spoke slowly sitting up, only to be pressed down against the bed by the woman who he found out is Madam Pomfrey.

"Lay down, if you move you'll lose more blood." She spoke moving her hand away as she used her wand to scan the body. After a few minutes of scanning she looked at the results that appeared above her wand. "This can't be right." She whispered.

"What is it?" Dumbledore spoke for the fist time.

"Is he going to die?" Hagrid spoke nervously.

"No" She spoke. "He's recovering, faster than a normal person should."

"I told you, I do not need help. I am fine." The blond said sitting up, before whipping the blood off his chin with his large...clothes. Naruto stared at his clothes, as the adults thought he was staring at his blood. "What happened to me?" He spoke as he examined himself.

"I'm not quite sure." Hagrid spoke.

"Mirror" The child spoke, which Madam Pomfrey quickly picked up from her desk to him. When the male saw his reflection he gapped. "This can't be right."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall spoke.

"I can't actually look like this."

"Are you talking about the blood?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't care about the blood! I want to know how I became a child again!" The child shouted.

"E-e-excus-se m-me?" Quirrell stuttered.

"I'm a kid! This is not right!"

"Then would you quiet down and tell us who you are before you confuse us anymore." Snape spoke for the first time.

The child turned to Snape before glaring at him, not affected by Snape's own.

"If you must know I am Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 16 years old, well I was, and I was currently on a mission, but as you can see I am being delayed." Naruto spoke stilling having a glaring contest with Snape, that is until he examined everyone, who all had a startled look on their face as they heard his actual age. "Can you tell me who you all are and where I am?"

Dumbledore smiled a little before he answered. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Q-Q-Quirinus Q-Quirrell"

"Severus Snape"

"Rubius Hagrid"

"Poppy Pomfrey"

Naruto nodded before giving Dumbledore a curious look. "Hogwarts? Is that where I am?" Dumbledore nodded. "Is it an organization?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"It is a school."

"School?"

"He doesn't know what a school is." Snape sneered, that caused Naruto to glare at him.

"I'll have you know I do know what a school is. I have graduated the academy." Naruto spoke.

"But you are not even 18 to go to 7th year." McGonagall spoke. "And how is it that you call yourself 16 when you obviously look to be 11 years old."

"That is what I am confused of also. What country am I in?"

"England of course." Pomfrey spoke. "You do not know where you are?"

"I don't even know where England is located." Naruto spoke pulling out a map from his baggy pants pocket. He unfolded it before spreading it on the bed in front od him to have a full view of it, confusing the staff around him. "Hm... I do not see England in this map." Naruto glared at them. "Are you lying to me?"

Quirrell shook his head.

"This is most confusing." Naruto spoke, starting at his map, looking over once more to see if there is a village at least that is called England, but he couldn't find anything.

"Where do you come from?" Dumbledore asked.

Naruto looked at Dumbledore, before folding his map back into his pocket before looking at them. "I am from the Land of Fire, in the village of Konohagakure."

"Land of Fire?" Hagrid asked.

"It's just a name, not a place literally full of fire." Naruto said answering Hagrid's question.

"I apologize, but we have not heard of your country either." Dumbledore spoke, causing Naruto to think.

"If I have not heard of your country then it could be a hidden country, but it's not in the map and they seem to not know the Elemental Countries meaning..." Naruto was speechless as he found his answer.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Dumbledore called out.

"... It would seem that I am in another...dimension." Naruto said thoughtfully.

Almost all the professors gasped. "How is that even possible?!" McGonagall questioned.

"I...do not know." Naruto thought carefully. "What am I supposed to do now?" When Dumbledore heard Naruto said the question he had a smile on his face.

"If you have nothing to do anymore, you could attend Hogwarts as a first year." This grabbed the attention of everyone.

"Headmaster, you can not be serious. The school year will start tomorrow and we don't even know if he has any magic." McGonagall said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Magic, as in causing things to fly, turning things into other things ect." Hagrid spoke.

"Oh are you talking about chakra?" Naruto said.

"C-c-chakra?" Quirrell stuttered once again.

"It is a mould of physical energy and spiritual energy, which is called chakra. I can make clones of myself, dispel illusions, turn myself into someone else and a lot of other things." Naruto grinned happily for the first time.

"Then it's settled, you will be entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore announced.

"Eh? Witchchraft? Wizardry?" Naruto repeated the two words.

"Yep, this school teaches children with magic how to use them properly." Dumbledore smiled.

"I didn't know they exist." Naruto said.

"Then what are you in your world? Snape said.

"A ninja, of course." Naruto easily said.

"A ninja?! You mean an assassin?!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto said, not seeing the problem at all.

"We can't have an assassin in a school full of children!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I only kill people when I am assigned to by my leader, but seeing as I am not in my dimension Dumbledore is the leader for he is the head of the school that I will be attending." Naruto said.

"Me?" Dumbledore said pointing at himself.

"Of course" Naruto nodded, causing Dumbledore to smile.

"Well then I guess everything is alright." Dumbledore said, looking at everyone. "We should all go to sleep for tomorrow night's event."

Everyone nodded as they all went out of the hospital wing to their rooms, leaving Naruto alone to sleep.

* * *

In the morning,

Naruto was walking around in the hallway looking around, as the staff got ready for the arrival of the students.

"This place is a bit large for a school." Naruto commented, as he continues to walk around the halls.

When he made it to the Great Hall he saw some teachers, along with Dumbledore, helping with the decorations.

Naruto walked towards Dumbledore who was lighting hovering candles, and tugged on his robe.

"Hm? Oh, good morning Naruto. Is there something you need?"

"No, I was just wondering if you need any help with the decorations?" Naruto asked.

"If you like, can you set the plates, napkins and utensils with some of the teachers?" Dumbledore pointed to a cart of plates and other things, with a few teachers occasionally taking a few to place on each table.

"Of course, do you wish to do it as quick as possible?" Naruto asked.

"If you can, because later I need someone to clean the chandelier." Dumbledore spoke looking up at the large chandelier above them.

"Understood" Naruto said, before making a few quick hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Multiple smoke appeared around the room, surprising some, when the smoke cleared about 100 Narutos were standing.

"All of you make five groups of 20!" They all nodded and quickly they all ran to a group, careful to not push anything or any of the dumbstruck teachers as they did so.

The original nodded at them all before barking orders.

"The group in the middle with clean the chandelier!" Pointing at the chandelier above them. The group all yelled "Hai!" before running on walls and ceilings with cleaning utensils to start cleaning.

"Each group will be taking over a table and placing the plates and such properly on the table! Is that understood?!" Naruto yelled to the rest.

"Hai!" All of the clones yelled before going to a table and doing their job.

As the event happened shocked looks were on everyone's faces, except for all the Narutos.

"This is amazing!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily, patting the Naruto beside him on the head. "With all the help we have we'll be absolutely prepared for the students." He then had a look of realization on his face, when he noticed Naruto still wearing the clothes that were too large on him. "I forgot, you are one of the students too. You need to get your school supplies. Who will I send to guide you?"

"Sir, you do not need to worry, I'm pretty sure I can manage." Naruto said.

"No, you will not leave by yourself. You will need help to know which store you need to go for school supplies." Dumbledore spoke, still thinking until he heard the entrance door of the Great Hall opened to reveal a shocked Snape. He had a mischievous look in his eyes before he walked up to Snape.

"Good morning Professor." Dumbledore said happily.

When Snape quickly recovered from his shock of seeing 100 of Narutos in the room he quickly greeted Dumbledore. "Good morning Headmaster."

"I have a request for you. Do you remember Naruto Uzumaki from last night?" Snape glared at Naruto, who once again glared back.

"Yes"

"Good, I wish for you to take Naruto to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies." Dumbledore smiled, seeing the shocked look on Naruto and Snape's face.

"I refuse" Snape said blandly.

"I agree, I can take care of myself. There is absolutely no reason for me to walk around with him for such trivial things." Naruto pouted.

"It's not really an option. The other teachers are still busy, and since I know that you, Snape, has finished his paperwork yesterday you will guide Naruto."

"What about the money? I do not have enough money for him and I'm pretty sure the money he has are absolutely different from our own." Snape said trying to escape.

"No problem, I have a small bag of galleons right here." The headmaster said showing them the small bag.

"..." They two were speechless not knowing what else to say to protest currently.

"Now then off you two go." Dumbledore said pushing the two out of the room, that is now ready for the students to arrive.

After the door closed, the two glared at each other.

"How are we to get to Diagon Alley?" Naruto asked, looking away from Snape.

"We will be using apparition." Severus said as he raised an arm to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said, looking at Severus's hand.

"Hold on to my arm hand and I will teleport both of us to Diagon Alley." Snape sneered at the thought of being touched.

"Whatever" Naruto said before he held Snape's surprisingly warm arm before they were teleported to their destination.

* * *

Diagon Alley,

They both made their way to Ollivanders as it was one of the last stops they need to make before they could leave to Hogwarts.

As they went in Snape sat on a chair as Naruto went up to the counter waiting for someone to come out from the back so that they could get his wand.

"Hello, are you here for your first wand?" Ollivander asked coming from one of the back shelves hidden doing whatever, receiving a nod from the blond.

"Alright then..." Ollivander scanned at a random shelf full of many long boxes, before pulling out a box and walked towards the counter.

"Here" Naruto took it before giving the man a confused look on his face. "Give it a wave." Ollivander spoke.

"Oh right" Naruto waved the stick only for a vase above Snape to shatter, causing Snape to glare at him as some shards were on him along with some flowers as he was drenched in water. Naruto laughed nervously before turning after Snape cleaned himself up with a flick of his own wand.

"Frankly not" The old male spoke taking the wand back into its box, leaving it on the desk to put back later. He went back into another random shelf to pull out another box.

After about 10 wands, Ollivander had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Mr..." Ollivander realized he doesn't know his customer's name.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto spoke.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what would you say would be your most fond animal?" Ollivander asked.

"Hm..." Naruto thought of saying frogs and toads but remembered about the fox and how they kind of got along bed before answering. "I guess I would have to say foxes. Why?"

Ollivander nodded, ignoring the question before walking towards the back shelves. When Ollivander came back he had a hesitant look on his face. "I wonder" When he placed the box on the desk, he opened the box to reveal an orangish-red wand.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at the wand in question.

"It is quite unique, it was made by my grandfather. The wood is cherry blossom and the core is a fang from a unique fox."

"Unique fox?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, it was a baby kit with nine-tails." Ollivander said happily.

Naruto looked at the wand before he casually picked it up from its bed and gave it a wave. At first Naruto felt a warm sensation coming from it until the room was filled with it.

Everyone, even Snape, relaxed from the warmth, after a while the warmth vanished.

"That was quite unique also." Ollivander spoke contently before muttering something as he realized something. "Curious, really curious." He then took the wand from Naruto, placed it back into its box, wrapped it with a ribbon before pacing it to Naruto as Snape walked up to the counter with the bag of coins.

"How much will that be?" Snape asked.

"9 galleons, seeing as how unique it is." Ollivander gladly took the coins before waving them good-bye as they left.

"How many more places do we need to go?" Naruto asked looking at Snape with his big blue eyes.

"One more." Snape spoke not looking at Naruto's eyes.

When Naruto was going to look forward that's when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" Naruto spoke after he landed on his butt. When he looked up to see who he bumped into, his big blue eyes met grey colored ones.

The man he bumped into didn't speak as he examined Naruto. At first when he saw Naruto's attire he was going to say something rude until he noticed Naruto's big blue eyes and his bare sun-kissed neck, along with his other physical features such as Naruto's blond soft hair, small pouty lips and button nose. The man could feel his erection starting to twitch.

"Good morning Lucius" The two heard Snape speak.

"Good morning Severus, who is this?" The man, now known as Lucius, asked, gesturing to Naruto who was now standing up as he brushed off invisible dirt from him.

"This here is Naruto Uzumaki, he appeared yesterday" _Literally _Both Naruto and Snape thought in unison. "and after clearing a few things of his appearance he will now be attending Hogwarts."

"Naruto Uzumaki" Lucius tested the name to himself quietly and quite like how it sounds.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked, placing his full attention towards Lucius.

Lucius could feel his erection twitch once more feeling the child staring at him with such innocence.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family." Lucius said calmly.

"Lucius?" Naruto repeated the name to test it himself, not realizing how sweet it sounded to Lucius's ears. "Your name sounds really fancy." Naruto grinned.

"Thank you" He nodded to Naruto before looking at Severus. "It was a pleasure meeting both of you, I would stay a little longer to speak with you two but I have a meeting to get to." Lucius nodded to Severus, who nodded back, and smiled at Naruto, who waved at him happily.

As Lucius left the pair continued to walk.

"Hey Severus-"

"You are to call me either Professor or sir." Snape said, cutting Naruto's sentence.

Naruto pouted. "Professor Snape, how do you know Lucius?"

Snape sighed at the name before answering coldly. "I don't see why it concerns you."

"You don't need to be rude, I was just curious."

The potions master didn't say anything as they continued to a shop.

"Magical Menagerie?" Naruto read the sign. "Why are we going in a pet shop?"

"It's optional to either have one or not, but it's most preferred to have one so they could deliver it to and/or from you." Snape spoke. "You can have only an owl, a cat or a toad, there are some exceptions though."

"Do you think they have a fox?" Naruto looked at Snape.

"I'm not sure. You would have to go look." Snape spoke calmly, walking into the store along with Naruto who quickly looked around the store.

After looking around the shop he pouted not finding a single fox in the pet store.

"Just hurry up and pick one already." Snape snapped, not liking how loud and annoying the animals' made.

"Fine" Naruto mumbled before looking around the store once more. He then noticed a black kitten staring at him with red slit eyes. "Hm?" Naruto went up to it and took a closer look at it. "Strange, I didn't know cats can have red eyes." Naruto spoke to himself.

The kitten continued to stare at him before giving a cute reply. "Mew~!"

Naruto grinned at it before opening he's cage and scratched him on the head. He laughed when it purred as it pressed his head closer to Naruto's hand.

"I am guessing that you have found your new pet." Snape spoke as he walked up to Naruto.

"Yep! He's so cute and his fur is so silky!" Naruto commented of the kitten.

"Mew~!" The kitten replied before placing both its paws on a confused looking blond's neck before moving up and licked Naruto's lip. Naruto's eyes widened before he calmed down, thinking it was just showing affection as it continued to lick his face.

'Being molested by a kitten, that's quite strange. But only this buffoon would accept such a thing.' Snape thought in his head before turning to go to the counter with Naruto right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: It's a multi-crossover.**

**Harry Potter/Naruto/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/Inuyasha**

**I made it only one instead of putting it in crossover mode or whatever because it's mainly of the Harry Potter world.**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki harem with Itachi Uchiha from Naruto also, Severus Snape from Harry Potter along with Lucius Malfoy, Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha.**

**Naruto being the only uke or bottom, while the others (Itachi, Severus, Lucius, Sebastian, and Sesshomaru) will be the seme or top.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto quickly ran through the hallway to where the first years should be, in front of the Great Hall doors. Naruto sighed when he noticed that they were still there before walking towards them.

No one noticed him so it was easy to slip through them and waited for them to enter the room. As they all waited they all watched the interaction between a light blonde boy and a dark-haired boy.

The light blonde introducing himself as Draco Malfoy and the other being Harry Potter, causing almost everyone, except for Naruto, to gasp and mutter among themselves.

After Harry declined Draco's invitation of being his friend that's when McGonagall came back.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." With that they all lined up two by two and followed her into the hall. "Now gather around here please." She said as she stood up on a stage. "Before we began Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Behind her Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce. First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Thank you." With that Professor Dumbledore sat down.

"When I call your name you will come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She paused and looked at her list. "Hermione Granger"

Naruto heard a girl near by speaking to herself as she walked up on the stage and sat on the stool before McGonagall put the hat on her head.

The hat began to speak quietly before yelling out the name of the house the girl will be in. "Gryffindor!"

The tall on the far right of the room cheered as Hermione happily sat on their table.

"Draco Malfoy" McGonagall called out next. When Draco sat on the stool before the hat even touched his head, maybe about inches, it yelled out his house. "Slytherin!" Draco smirked before walking to the table on the far left.

As the sorting continued Naruto ignored the rest of the sortings till he heard his name being called. "Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto carefully walled passed the students and sat on the stool. When McGonagall placed the hat on his head and let go, it slipped and went over his eyes, causing Naruto to see nothing but darkness.

"Hm... Oh what do we have here? A ninja?" The sorting hat spoke quietly for only Naruto to hear. "Oh what a sad event, to kill your own best friend to save millions of people." The hat spoke softly with a hint of sadness.

"How do you know?" Naruto questioned it quietly.

"I am the thinking hat, you have nothing to hide from me as long as I'm on your head. I can see everything that have happened to you and I will know your deepest secrets." Naruto stiffened.

"So that means you know about my friend and my...past?" Naruto hissed at the last word.

"Yes, if you are speaking about what the villagers had done to you when you were a child."

"... Just hurry up, we are getting off topic." Naruto said coldly once again.

"Alright then let me see... It's difficult to decide, you have a rather large amount of courage along with loyalty from what I have seen through out your life. You tend to read things that interest you or would help you with something in the future, meaning that so far you could do well in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Is that so? Then what about Slytherin?" Naruto said with a hint of interest in his voice.

"Slytherin? Well let's see then... Ah yes, seeing as you are, how do you say it, an ANBU you carry out rather difficult situations with any means necessary. Hm... Any would do. Do you have a request?" The hat asked only to receive no answer. "I suppose not." The hat spoke before thinking for a while.

"Then it will have to be... Slytherin!" The hat yelled out the name of the house he will be in.

Naruto just nodded a little accepting his place and went to the table on the far left.

Naruto nodded to some of the residents of the table, including the first years that were just sorted before him, in greeting before sitting down next to a fellow blond, who, if he remembered correctly, was Draco Malfoy.

_Wait Malfoy? _Thought Naruto as he remembered something._ Isn't that the same last name of that blond guy me and Professor Snape met? What was it again? _After a couple of moments he remembered. _Oh right, it was Lucius Malfoy._

He then felt a pair of eyes on his person. He turned his head in curiosity to see a pair of black eyes from a certain potions master, who quickly turned his head to watch the sorting.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and followed his example with watching the sorting.

Next up was a boy named 'Harry Potter'. Everyone started to mumble among themselves after McGonagall called out the name.

Naruto tilted his head, not knowing whats so great about the kid but shrugged his shoulders.

After the sorting ended, they listened to a few announcements from the headmaster before food appeared in front of everyone in all 5 tables.

Naruto, along with the first years around the room, had amazed looks on their faces before piling their plats with food. Naruto's eyes were full of happiness when he took a bite of a weird-looking dish before eating the rest of his first serving.

Naruto could sometimes feel a pair of eyes towards his direction but ignored it and continued till his heart's content. He also notice a bunch of eyes from some students, surprised at how much the blond can eat.

"How can you be a Slytherin?" Naruto could hear the blond next to him say. He turned and noticed that Draco was speaking to him.

Naruto swallowed the food e was chewing in his mouth before answering. "I'm not quiet sure myself. Why? Is there a problem?" Naruto lied smoothly.

"Slytherin is where cunning pure-bloods, like me, should be; while weak half-bloods and muggle-born should be in those three other houses." Draco said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Is that so? From the short 'conversation' me and the hat were having before, Slytherin is a place where cunning people, who would carry out things with any means necessarily, should be at. For example, I'm in it since I'm pretty sure that I'm not a pure-blood." Naruto said in an equal tone and way.

Draco was speechless before turning away, continuing on with his meal.

Naruto then remembered something before lightly tapping on Draco's shoulder, who just gave him an arrogant scowl. "What?"

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned, holding out a hand to shake.

Draco now held a confused look on his face before shaking Naruto's hand back. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Naruto smiled happily before continuing on with his meal.

After everyone ate dinner and dessert the plates were left clean and spotless with the leftovers disappearing to the kitchen wear the house elves will clean up the mess.

They all listened to Dumbledore's last announcement before leaving to their house to rest.

As the prefects gave a short tour to their new home Naruto had a slight look of amazement at seeing the pictures moving and talking, staircases moving, and ghosts floating around them. Even if he had seen it a couple of times before a little this morning it does not mean he was already used to it.

When the tour ended they stopped right in front of a painting of a bold man, who is also known as Salazar Slytherin.

"Password?" The man in the painting spoke.

"Pure-blood" One of the prefects answered before the picture frame swung open like a door to show a hole. They all walked through the hole to enter Slytherin Dungeon. When everyone went inside the room the door closed.

After a moment later, a door next to a fireplace opened entering Severus into the common room.

"I am, as most of you already know, Severus Snape, but you will all call me Professor Snape." Severus spoke, glaring at everyone in the room. "I expect all of you to not cause any trouble that will make us lose any house points and to not bring shame to Slytherin house." With that he turned and went back to the room, which the first years assumed was his office.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the short speech before shrugging his shoulders, not really caring.

Naruto noticed that almost everyone turned with girls going up one stairway, while the men went up another one. He followed the men and noticed a hall full of doors that he assumed wear their rooms.

He noticed that each door has four plaques with name engraved on it.

Naruto went down the hall trying to find a door with his name on it and noticed that there isn't one when he was face to face with a wall. He had another confused look on his face before turning to look once again.

After slowly walking through the hall looking for his name, which he could not find, he went down the stairs and calmly went up to Snape's Office.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply, ignoring the stares some of the students, who were in the common room still, were giving him. When he heard an "Enter" from the other side of the door he complied, closing the door behind him.

Naruto say Severus, sitting behind a desk, doing some paperwork.

"Professor Snape?" Naruto said curiously.

Snape didn't do anything and continued with his work. After he was done with whatever he looked up to Naruto.

"Yes?"

"I can't find my room." Naruto said calmly.

"Ah yes, it slipped my mind. The headmaster had informed me that you will be living in my quarters sadly." Severus spoke in a dark tone.

"Your quarters? But isn't that inappropriate?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, it would. However there is no more room for you in Slytherin. I, being the head of house, have to take you in my quarters, seeing as I have a guest room."

Naruto just nodded in understanding.

"When will we go to your quarters then?" Naruto asked.

"We will go after I am done with my paperwork." Snape said, starting on another paper.

Naruto nodded and sat on a chair that was in front of the potion master's desk. When Snape saw that through his bangs he raised an eyebrow before going back to work.

After 10 minutes of paperwork Snape looked up at the blond to find him a sleep. Naruto's elbow on the arm park of the chair as he rested his cheek against it to keep him steady.

He sighed in annoyance, standing up he walked around his desk and walked up to the sleeping first year.

He raised a hand to wake him up, but froze when he had a better view of Naruto's face.

When he has a closer look of Naruto he noticed how, dare he say or even think it, adorable. With how Naruto's soft blond hair went well with his sun-kissed skin, along with how small his lips and nose were, and with the addition of the whiskers it made him look like a kitten a bit.

He slowly moved his hand to Naruto's cheek to touch the whiskers, that is until he noticed what he was doing and instead of continuing on or moving his hand away from the blond he bonked the blond on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the spot where Snape hit him. "What was that for?!"

"For sleeping in my office."

"It's not my fault! I was bored!" Naruto whined.

"Be quiet and come with me so I could rest." Severus spoke as he turned and went to a door behind his desk.

When he stood in front of the door he whispered a word before the door opened. Naruto followed him and entered a room that held another fire-place, a large shelf full of books, two doors, one on each side of the fireplace, a coffee table in the center of the room, along with a couch and two chairs surrounding it.

Naruto looked around in astonishment at how homey it felt.

"This is the living room, the door on the left side of the fireplace is my room and the door on the right is the guest room, which is where you will be staying in. You do not need to worry about your items as they were already organized in the room and the room has its own bathroom so you do not need to worry about that also. Is there any questions?" Snape spoke.

Naruto had a thoughtful look before shaking his head.

"Very well, you may go ahead and look at the room." Snape spoke before walking to his room, not waiting for a response.

Naruto walked toward the other door and placed his hand onto the cool knob. When he twisted it to open the door he saw a room with a wooden yet elegant four-poster bed, that had a white mattress, with the blanket and pillows being red. He said a cage on the bed and noticed it was the one that held his new pet.

Naruto walked toward it and sat on the edge before opening the cage for the kitten.

"Hey there little guy, were you lonely?" Naruto spoke to it, with a smile on his face. He picked him up and brushed his nose against his own.

"Mew~!" He heard him call out, before the cat licked his lip like last time in Magical Menagerie.

"You're so cute~!" Naruto laughed, before realization strucked him. "Hey, I forgot to give you a name. What should I call you?" He then looked at the kittens red eyes and spoke to him. "Do you have a name?" For a second Naruto thought he saw the cat nod his head.

"Huh?" Naruto then noticed something on the black feline's left paw. It was an odd design of a pentacle. "What's this? Is this a birthmark?"

Naruto looked at the cat's reaction, only to see it having an amused look on his face, if it's even possible for a cat.

**"Kit that is not a cat."** Naruto heard a deep demonic voice in his head, recognizing it as the fox's voice.

_What are you talking about and how come I haven't heard anything from you in a while?_

**"I was merely a sleep and went through your mind a bit to see what I missed."**

_Oh okay, so what did you mean about him not being a cat? He clearly looks like one to me._ Naruto started to check the cat, causing it to tilts its head in confusion.

**That mark on his paw is a Faustian contract. A Faustian**** contract** is a link and bargain between a human and a demon where as the latter offers specific services and fulfills the individual's wish in compensation of consuming the said human's soul. So in short it's a contract to make a deal with a demon.

"Eh! You're a demon!" Naruto exclaimed letting go of the cat, which he landed perfectly on the bed before turning to Naruto with a shocked look on its face before it turned into a smirk.

Naruto then noticed how the cat slowly growing in size with its features turning human, losing his fur, ears, tail, etc. When he stopped growing Naruto was now staring at a tall handsome man who once was his cat, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. Naruto couldn't help but be in a trance from the male's handsomeness. However what grabbed his attention the most was his red mesmerizing eyes. It reminded him of blood from how red it was, then his cat's, which was a dried blood color.

"How did you find out?" The male, that was once his cat spoke, spoke in a deep smooth voice. "But seeing as how you smell of a demon a little, I think I can guess how you found out." He grinned.

Before Naruto could answer or say anything he noticed a really important thing about the handsome demon. He was...naked.

Naruto blushed and looked to the opposite direction of where the naked man was.

"What's the matter? Are you embarrassed of seeing a naked body?" Naruto could hear the man smirking as he made fun of him. He can feel the weight of the bed on his right deepening as the dark red-eyed male leaned closer to his form, his lips breathing near his right ear. "Or is it because it's me that you are seeing naked?"

Naruto could feel his whole face going red, probably as red as the demon's eyes.

He could hear the man chuckle in amusement before he leaned away. He could hear a rustle of clothes, wait...clothes?

Naruto turned slowly and saw the handsome man in a butler outfit.

"How did you-?! What did you-?! How did you do that?!" Naruto exclaimed, complety surprised.

The raven haired man chuckled before answering.

"You already know the answer to that, becuase i'm a demon." He smirked.

"O-oh yeah, I almost forgot." Naruto blushed.

"Forgot? I never met someone who has forgotten that I am a demon, especially when they just learned it just a few minutes ago." The demon spoke with amusement and wonder showing on his face.

"Uh...yeah." Naruto said awkwardly. Naruto then went to one of his pockets and pulled out a scroll with the word 'Clothes' on it in Japanese.

Naruto on rolled it and placed it on his lap before biting his thumb and swiped on a design. With a poof of smoke a pile of neat folded shirts appeared above the design. He looked through the pile and as he did this the handsome man/demon stared at him in slight shock along with interest.

"Hey, what's your name? I don't think I should be naming you like a pet since you're not really an animal." Naruto spoke.

"I was called by many names from my previous masters, but the one I would preferred to be called is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebastian Michaelis" Naruto spoke quietly to himself to test the name, as continued on looking for a shirt that could at least fit him.

In the end Naruto couldn't find one and just chose a large dress shirt that would stop above his knee.

"Uh... Sebastian, can you turn around? I need to change." Naruto said as he put the rest of the shirts in a pile like before, sealing it in the scroll before placing the said scroll back where it came from.

When Sebastian heard the request he just smirked after one glance at the attire he will be changing in before complying with the request.

Naruto hesitated about changing but when Naruto finally accepted that Sebastian won't peck he quickly changed.

After a couple of minutes have passed Naruto realized something, he doesn't have any fitting underwear.

Naruto blushed.

"U-u-um... S-S-Sebastian?" Naruto blushed turning his head to Sebastian, his back still facing Sebastian, who turned to Naruto. "U-um, I was wondering that since you can make clothes appear and stuff I was wondering if..."

"Yes?" Sebastian said, encouraging Naruto to continue speaking.

"C-can you make some underpants for me to wear?!" Naruto quickly spoke loudly, to embarrassed to realize how loud he was.

Before Sebastian could say anything to Naruto there was a knock on the door.

"Y-yes?!" Naruto squeaked, quickly walking to the door. He opened the door to see Severus standing in front of the door.

"What were you yelling out before?" Severus questioned to Naruto.

"U-um nothing..?" Naruto said.

"I do not appreciate being lied to." Severus glared.

Naruto nervously looked down, not wanting to look at Severus as he told him if what he said before.

"Um..." Naruto hesitated, but was before he could say anything else he felt a hand placed on his right shoulder.

"It's non of your concern, he was merely asking me something." Sebastian spoke. When Snape saw him he quickly pulled out his wand and asked the demon who he was and how did he got in the room.

"Me? Oh, excuse me I forgot to introduce myself before, I am Sebastian Michaelis and for your second question I was that cat that dear Naruto took in." He smiled charmingly.

Severus's eyes widened when he heard the last statement that answered his past question.

"Are you an animagus?" Severus questioned.

Sebastian just shook his head and answered once again.

"I am a demon." He said, smiling.

"Yes that answer makes this situation any better." Severus spoke in a sarcastic tone, as he still had his guard up, glaring at the tall figure.

"Um... You can put away you're wand, Professor Snape, he won't hurt us." Naruto spoke trying to quiet things down.

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Snape spoke, feeling something in the pit of his stomach of how Naruto is protecting a demon, he just met, than himself who he met a bit longer by a few hours.

"Because if he wanted to hurt us I'm pretty sure he would have already." Naruto spoke. After Snape stared into those aqua blue eyes he knew he wouldn't win this one he placed his wand away. When he looked up he noticed the blond's attire.

"Have you not changed out of your clothes yet?" Snape questioned. When Naruto looked down to himself he blushed and looked to his side, not want them to see him blush, which was difficult since his face was practically glowing red in embarrassment.

"Maybe you should ask Professor Snape? He might help you with your predicament." Sebastian told Naruto, with a hint of tease that only himself and Severus could hear, who had a curious look on his face.

"U-um... P-Professor Snape..." Severus looked at Naruto who just looked at his feet as he spoke. "D-do you have any..?" Naruto muttered the rest.

"Excuse me I couldn't quite catch the last part. Please speak louder." Snape said.

"I-I asked if you had any underwear or underpants for me to borrow?" Naruto spoke a bit louder for Severus to hear him.

"Excuse me?" Severus spoke with a hint of shock in his tone.

"P-please don't make me repeat that." Naruto said embarrassed.

Severus stared at Naruto figure before realizing something.

Naruto's in a large _white _shirt and he's asking for underwear. That means...he has nothing but a shirt on!

Severus felt a hint of heat on his pale cheeks but quickly forced it to stop before his cheeks turned pink.

After waiting for an answer for almost a minute he gave up and turned around.

"You know what, I don't really need it for sleeping, I'm pretty sure this shirt is long enough." Naruto pouted childishly, before hoping onto his bed his back facing the two as he slowly tried to sleep.

The two just stared at the blond's now sleeping figure before looking at each other.

"Come outside, I have to inform the headmaster about this." Severus spoke turning around walking out of the room with Sebastian in tow.

"And why should I let you inform your headmaster of my presence?" Sebastian questioned.

"He is the headmaster of the school you are currently in, and it's his decision if you could stay here or not." Severus said, as they continued out the door to the halls.


End file.
